Picasso
by Maiden of the Spear
Summary: AU A new mutant joins the X-men...his unusual powers allow him to cause serious trouble...combined with his genius mind, he's a force to be reckoned with...the trouble is getting his distorted view of life turned around for good
1. Trouble

Picasso

By Maiden of the Spear

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men and their counterparts… I do own any original characters

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter One - Trouble 

William Tell Everhart stared at his father. The man calmly continued eating his meal from the other end of the long table, ignoring the growing fury that radiated from the blond-haired boy.

"You can't do this to me! It's **not** my-"

"Enough!" interrupted his father. "I am sick of getting calls from you principal. Almost every day, you get into some kind of trouble, and every time you claim that it is not your fault. Yet the trouble seems to center around you; and I, for one, have had enough, William. If it truly is not your fault, then there should not be a problem. You will not have to deal with those causing the trouble any longer. I agreed to allow you to attend a public school as long as you kept your grades up and stayed out of trouble. Obviously it was a mistake. You _will_ going to a boarding school and that it final."

The boy leapt to his feet, shoving the plate of food away from him. His normally soft brown eyes were hard and full of hurt and anger. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then seemed to change his mind. Whirling around, he fled out the large oak doors of the dining room, ignoring the serving man's cries. He heard his father telling the man to let him go, and then he was gone.

* * *

"William, welcome. I am Miss Monroe, and this is Scott Summers."

He looked up to meet the kind, blue eyes of a pretty African-American woman. He noted with a slight frown that she appeared to be in her late twenties - early thirties, but had long, snowy white hair. He then looked at the older teen standing slightly behind her, taking in the chestnut brown hair and red - tinted sunglasses that hid his eyes. A gasp of realization caught in his throat and he took a step back, his tongue flicking out to touch his suddenly dry lips. The woman blinked in surprise at his reaction, then gave a light, delighted laugh.

"Well, your file did say you were a genius. Please do not be afraid, child. Surely you know of your own abilities?"

"Tell," he muttered, finding his voice. The woman arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Excuse me?" she asked politely.

"Do not call me William. Only my father calls me that. Everyone else calls me 'Tell.' Please," he added at the last minute, remembering his manners. Miss Monroe smiled at him kindly.

"Very well, then, Tell," she said. "Let's go get your bags, shall we?" He fell in step beside the other boy, Scott, and looked up to meet his sideways glance.

"So, your name is William Tell?" Scott asked. Tell scowled, then nodded. "After the archer?" Scott questioned again. "From the old story about the apple on the head?" (A/N: Please don't tell me you've never heard of this story….)

Tell stopped and glared at him, ignoring the push of the enormous crowd that filled the JFK Airport. "If you have to know, my father wasn't always a rich, cold-hearted bastard. He actually liked doing the mundane, everyday thing that normal people do, and his favorite author was Louis L'amour. I'm named for a character in some of his books, whose father named him for the archer. All right?" With that, he spun on his heel and strode toward the luggage claim. He quickly pulled three bags from the belt (A/N: I know this seems like a lot of bags for a guy, but it will be explained…promise!) and dropped them next to his carry - on. Scott silently picked up two suitcases and led them out into the cold, wintery night of New York City.

* * *

"Welcome to _Xavier's Institute For Higher Learning_," Miss Monroe said as they pulled up through a long driveway after the long drive, to stop before an old Victorian mansion. Tell could see that the grounds were well - manicured and vast. He emerged from the van and thrust his hands into his pockets, looking up at the institute. He glanced at Scott, who stopped next to him, but kept quiet. The older boy did as well for a moment, then gestured toward the mansion.

"Don't worry about you things," he said. "Somebody will come get them for you. Come on. The professor wants to meet you."

Tell gave a small noise of acquisition, and followed Scott up the stairs and through the front door. The hallways were well furnished, and displayed a quiet show of wealth. He was led to a study - like room and found himself looking at an older man with bright blue eyes that seemed to reach into his very soul. He stopped in the doorway and met the man's gaze for a long moment, a chill shooting down his spine at the knowing gleam that radiated from him. Then the man smiled, and waved him in.

"Good evening. You must be William. Welcome to my Institute for Higher Learning. I am Professor Xavier."

"Call me Tell," the blond said, somehow put at ease, as he shook the Professor's hand. He perched on the chair before the large oak desk, and looked around. He then looked at Professor Xavier questioningly.

"So…you just go around the country picking up mutant geniuses?" he asked. The professor chuckled, and shook his head. "Actually, we accept any mutant who wishes to come. The children here attend Bayville High, as well as have other classes here, mainly to control their mutations. I understand that you already have a fairly firm grasp on your own, but we also teach self - defense, in the unlikely case that you may need to defend yourself without your power, for some reason or another."

"Friends of Humanity?" Tell questioned dryly. Xavier smiled.

"You are well informed. That is one potential threat, yes. There are other mutants, however, that also pose a threat. They are ones who do not share my dream of mutants and humans living in peace."

Tell thought for a minute, then frowned. "Wait," he said. "We go to the local public school? How the hell did you get my father to let me attend?"

"Your father is an… interesting man," the professor said, choosing his words carefully. "You are obviously not aware of this, but I was good friends with your mother once." He watched as Tell digested this. "Your mother was-"

"A mutant too," Tell said, interrupting him. A look of remembrance flashed across his face. "I remember now. I remember her eyes…" His voice trailed off, and he gave the professor an incredulous look. "He _knows_?! My father knows about me?"

Professor Xavier nodded. "I extended an invitation to your father for your attendance here at the Institute three years ago, when you turned thirteen. Your father declined, wishing for you to remain close to him. It was only after these recent…occurrences…you've had at school that your father finally agreed to allow you to attend. I don't think he fully realized how much trouble you could cause with your powers."

Tell gave the man a sullen look at the reminder of why he was in Bayville. "They were asking for it," he muttered. The professor laughed again.

"All the more reason for you to attend here," he told the boy. "There are plenty of people who need to realize that they cannot go around harassing others just because they are bigger than them. I can promise, you will get your share of the bullies and more. Particularly at Bayville High. There are a group of mutants known as the Brotherhood who enjoy causing trouble. They are all about your age, and it is generally the older X-men who keep the chaos level down.

"X-Men?" Tell asked.

"It is the name that the children have given to the mutants here at the Institute. They all have codenames as well, and I'm sure you will come up with one for yourself, or someone else will." He studied the blond - haired boy for a moment, then nodded. "Now," he said decisively. "Shall we go meet the rest of the team?"


	2. Mutants

Picasso

By Maiden of the Spear

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men and their counterparts… I do own any original characters

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Two - Mutants

"Good evening," said the professor as he wheeled into the dining room. Tell, who was following close behind, tipped his head in curiosity at the group of people already sitting at the table and their loud chorus of greetings to the crippled mutant. They stared at him, equally curious, but he saw no open hostility. He did, however, notice the small smile Scott offered him from his place next to a pretty red-headed girl, obviously still upset about Tell's previous outburst. Tell gave an apologetic smile back, then looked at the others.

"I would like you to meet the newest member of our team, William Everhart," the professor said. "You may call him Tell. Now, if you would introduce yourselves?"

"You already know me. I'm Scott Summers, also called Cyclops," Scott said with a grin. The red-head next to him spoke next.

"Jean Grey. Nice to meet you, Tell."

A perky Asian girl with cropped black hair and blue eyes grinned and waved. "I'm Jubilation Lee. Call me Jubilee."

"I'm Rahne Sinclair, also known as Wolfsbane." This came from a young girl next to Jubilee with a lilting Scottish accent. The boy next to her had a deep Southern drawl and a friendly open face.

"Hey, Ah'm Samuel Gunthrie, or Cannonball. Call me Sam."

Tell met the bright, cheerful orbs that radiated mischief. The brown - haired boy grinned. "Bobby Drake. Also called Iceman. Nice ta meet ya."

"I am Princess Amara Aquilla. I am also known as Magma, but you may call me Amara." The girl blushed at the pointed look given to her by Jubilee, then looked at Tell, who just grinned. She smiled back in relief that he had not been offended.

"I'm Roberto daCosta," said a black - haired boy with tanned skin. His accent spoke of Hispanic descent. "Also known as Sunspot."

"Ray Crisp, Berzerker." That was the only thing that the boy next to Roberto said, so the younger boy next to him shrugged.

"I'm Jamie Madrox," he said. "I'm also called Multiple. Nice to meet you."

Tell smiled at the younger mutant, then looked at the girl next to him. He blink at the unfriendly light in her bright, emerald eyes, then noticed her gothic appearance. Realizing that it probably wasn't him in particular that she didn't like, just the world in general, he grinned and winked. Her eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. "Ah'm Rogue. Don't bothah me, and Ah won't bothah you," she practically sneered. Tell jerked his head in recognition, although not necessarily in promise. She frowned at him once more then looked away.

"I'm, like, Kitty Pryde," chirped a brown - haired girl next to Rogue. She waved her hand dismissively toward the goth. "Like, ignore Rogue. She's not, like, as tough as she likes to make people think. Oh, and I'm also called Shadowcat." Her comment about Rogue got her a dark scowl that would have laid her six feet under if looks could kill, to which she just smiled sweetly.

Tell then turned his attention to the boy sitting next to Kitty, and frowned to himself when he saw the nervous expression on the boy's face. "I am Kurt Wagner," he said, with a thick German accent. "I am also known as Nightcrawler." Tell blinked then looked at the professor who smiled back.

"So, Tell, what do you think of our students?" he questioned. Tell grinned, knowing what the man wanted.

"Well, let's see. Scott obviously has some mutation that deals with his eyes, hence the glasses and the name. Jean didn't give a codename, which I think to mean that she has some kind of psychic power. Jubilee's mutation is something very flashy, Rahne is lycanthropic, Sam has some sort of destructive force, I'm assuming that he does by cannonballing, Bobby has ice powers, Amara's mutation deals with the earth's magma, Roberto has something to do with solar power, Ray has a mutation of some unpredictable thing, like lightning, Jamie can duplicate himself, Kitty can obviously go place quietly, like she's invisible or something." He paused looking at Rogue and Kurt. "Rogue obviously has some mutation that has cause most people to fear her, therefore the need for the frigid bi--uh, girl…act to protect herself, and Kurt is somehow hiding his true appearance or he wouldn't be so nervous."

Everyone around the table was gaping during the time of his oration. Tell looked at the professor questioningly, and the man nodded, smiling slightly.

"Almost completely accurate," he commended. "Very good."

"Extraordinary," a cultured voice came from behind Tell. He turned and found himself looking at a tall, ape - like mutant with bright blue fur. He blinked at the color, then grinned.

"Thank you," he retorted.

"Ah, Hank," Xavier said. "This is William Everhart. He prefers the name Tell. Tell, this is Dr. Hank McCoy, also called the Beast, for obvious reasons."

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking his hand. Tell then turned back toward the dining room. "So…what did I get wrong?"

The professor chuckled as he took his place at the head of the table, and motioned Tell into a place beside an empty chair and Kurt. "Well, Scott's mutation does indeed deal with his eyes, optic blasts to be specific. Jean is telekinetic, as well as a telepath, Jubilee has sparkling fireworks, if you will, Ray is electrokinetic, and Kitty can rearrange molecules to walk through walls or other solid objects. Rogue, unfortunately, cannot control her mutation, which allows her to absorb the thoughts, memories, and even powers and personality of anyone she comes into contact with, skin to skin. A small amount of the person's psyche is absorbs into her mind." He looked at Kurt. "Mr. Wagner." Kurt looked decidedly uncomfortable, but he shot a look at Dr. McCoy, obviously remembering the lack of response the blue mutant had received by way of his appearance. He switched off the image inducer on his wrist and nervously fiddled with his fork without looking at Tell. There was a long moment of silence and he finally found the courage to look at the other boy. Turning his head, he found his face right next to Tell's.

With a perfectly serious expression, he said, "So, tell me…Was your hair always black or did you decide to get a little change from all the blue and dye it?" He leaned back and laughed at the startled expression on Kurt's face as almost everyone chuckled. Kurt grinned.

"Nein, my friend. It is natural. Oh, yes. I can also teleport," he finally said.

"So, what is your mutation, Tell?" Jean asked curiously.

"Yeah, are you, like, a telepath, too? How did you figure all that out?" Kitty added. Tell shook his head.

"Elementary, dear Watson," he quipped. "No, I just figured it all out by common sense. Or at least, it is common sense to me," he added with a grin. He looked around the room, then stood, and reached for his back pocket. Pulling out a folded piece of paper, he opened it and turned it around so they could see. An intricate likeness of a tiny water sprite was drawn in the middle of the paper, perched on a branch overhanging a serene lake. He sat back down and jiggled the paper a little, as a pale green sparkle gathered around his finger tips and spread into the drawing. The sprite suddenly came to life, peeling itself off the paper and hovering in mid - air as it's tiny glistening wings beat furiously. The cerulean - colored orbs of the minute creature glistened. Kurt leaned over and looked at the picture. Only the branch and lake remained. He then looked at the sprite and expressed what everyone was feeling in a simple, yet decidedly accurate word.

"Wow."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed…before ya say anything, no I have not forgotten about Logan….he's coming :p 


	3. Roommate

Picasso

By Maiden of the Spear

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men and their counterparts… I do own any original characters

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Three - Roommate

Tell touched the water sprite with a finger covered in orange sparkling light. There was a flash, and the little pixie was back into the drawing. He grinned, at his audience, including Miss Monroe, who had come in from the kitchen with dinner. A gruff voice belonging to a broad - shouldered man in a leather jacket is what startled him.

"Someone wanna tell me what the hell this thing is?" he demanded, holding up a strange looking creature. Someone gasped as Tell jumped up from the table. He hurried around the length of it, and knelt beside the man, taking it away from his rough grasp. Standing up, still holding it in his arms, he explained.

"His name is Mat," he said. The creature chattered irritably and expressively, obviously at the man who had brought him in, and Tell laughed. "Oh, hush, Mat. You'll be fine." The distorted animal did so reluctantly, then turned to return the curious gazes directed toward him. Tell set Mat on the empty chair beside his, giving everyone a clearer look at the strange being. It long ears, more like donkey ears than rabbit, were a light reddish hue with an orange colored fur on the inside. The head was covered in shaggy, black hair around a bright yellowish - orange beak and blazing red eyes, gray - colored where the whites normally were. A slightly round body covered in soft brown fur surrounded a periwinkle blue stomach, the brown legs ending in gray webbed feet, tipped with bright silver claws. The bronze colored arms fluttered, as the enormously long fingers were extended downward and connected with a light green, leathery webbing, much like a bat's wing.

"I take it this is one of your creations?" the professor asked wryly. Tell grinned a bit sheepishly.

"Heh, heh, yeah. Mat is the first animated drawing I ever did. I guess I passed out afterwards, because the next thing I knew, he was standing over me, trying to get me awake. I felt exhausted, too," he added with a frown. "Anyway, it wasn't for about three weeks that I learned to put them back into the drawings if I wanted to before they fade. They do that, you know," he added. "They fade away eventually." He looked at Mat affectionately. "I got to attached to put Mat back into the drawing though. I don't know why he hasn't faded, but I don't care."

"Well, I suspect that with the first use of your power, you flooded Mat with this artificial life, which is probably why you passed out and definitely why you felt tired," the professor mused thoughtfully. "You could probably learn to do this on purpose, later, as you grow into power more. Do you eat?" The last was directed at Mat. The creature shook his head yes.

"Uh, that's another thing," Tell said. "Heh, Mat likes glass."

"Glass?" demanded the man who had brought him in. The professor looked startled for a moment.

"Oh, Logan, I apologize. This is William Everhart, but he prefers Tell. Tell, this is Logan, or Wolverine."

"Hm…fierce, not someone to tangle with, has the tenacity and temperment rivaling a wolverine, probably got animalistic senses, and maybe a pair of claws hidden somewhere."

Logan looked taken back, then looked at Professor Xavier who chuckled. "You do have an amazing mind. Tell is a certified genius, Logan," he said.

"Huh," the man snorted. He walked over to where Mat perched.

****

Sknit!

"Here's my claws," he told Tell, then thrust them under Mat's beak threateningly. "You're in my chair, Bub." The creature scrambled to sit in Tell's lap, which was quite awkward as he was a good three feet high. Logan sat down, sheathing his claws, and the rest of the meal was continued without further incident.

* * *

Logan rose to his feet as he finished dinner and silence fell around the table. "Don't think you get off cuz some new kid shows up," he warned them. "Danger Room, thirty minutes." He looked at Tell. "You get off today, but don't get lazy, cuz ya start tomorrow." With that, the feral mutant stalked out of the room, and conversation picked up once more as the students began leaving. Sam stopped by Tell's seat with a friendly smile.

"Hey, the Professor said ta tell ya that you'll be roomin' with me," he said. "Ah was stayin' with Bobby and Jamie, but we get at move into an empty room."

"Everyone shares a room?" Tell asked with a slight grimace. He was _definitely_ not used to _that_. Sam nodded as he led the way, Mat padding silently behind them.

"Professor Xavier says it builds camaraderie," he explained.

Tell really frowned at this. He was a bit of a loner by nature, and the idea of having to "bond" was not appealing.

"Do me a favor?" he asked Sam.

The boy looked at him in surprise. "Sure, Ah guess."

"Don't get offended if I say something or do something…off - beat," he said. "I'm not really a people person."

"Sure, no problem," the West Virginian promised with an easy going smile. "I'll just beat ya over the head if ya get too ornery, deal?"

The two laughed as they entered their new room and began unpacking.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed....i didn't think is was that good, Maiden Genisis, but thanks : p


End file.
